Narben des Krieges
by SheWhoWalksInShadows
Summary: Natürlich fehlt etwas Wesentliches. Genau darum geht es." Dennis Creevey erbt die Kamera seines Bruders nach dem Krieg.


**Dies ist NICHT meine Geschichte. Es handelt sich um die deutsche Übersetzung der Geschichte "Cauterize" von Lady Altair. Das Original ist hier zu finden: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4152700/ 1 / bCauterize_b (einfach die Leerzeichen weglassen)**. Ich habe den englische Titel nicht übernommen, sondern einen eigenen gewählt. Mich würde interessieren, wie die Leser dazu stehen ... ist eine freiere Übersetzung okay oder sollte man lieber nahe am Original bleiben? =D

* * *

**Narben des Krieges**

* * *

Tage nach der Schlacht findet Dennis Creevey Colins Kamera genau da, wo er sie liegengelassen hatte, in perfektem Zustand im Zimmer seines Bruders. Und er lässt sie liegen, weil er jung ist und ihr Anblick nur Salz in offene Wunden streut.

* * *

Jahre später sammelt die Kamera Staub. Dennis findet sie wieder und die Wunden sind zu Narben geworden; diesmal hebt er sie auf.

* * *

Lavender ist die Erste. Sie ist am leichtesten zu überreden; sie ist _stolz_ auf die Narben, die ihren Hals, Schulter, Rücken und Arm verunstalten. Ihre Wunden sehen selbst Jahre später immer noch frisch aus; sie trägt sie, als wenn sie die neueste Mode wären, wunderschöne Spitze aus weißen und rosa Narben.

Sie trägt sonst nichts. Dennis fühlt sich wie ein Kaninchen unter dem Blick des Wolfs, als sie ihn mit ihren nussbraunen, beinahe bernsteinfarbenen Augen ansieht. Sie hält ihr langes Haar hoch, um das dichte Narbengewebe auf ihrem Rücken zu enthüllen, schaut über die Schulter in das Objektiv und sieht umwerfend, unzerstörbar schön im Schwarz und Weiß des Bildes aus.

* * *

Katie Bell wäre furchteinflößend, wenn sie nicht so herzig und freundlich wäre. Als sie für ihr Bild posiert, bringt sie ihm Apfelstrudel mit und sorgt sich, weil er so schlank ist.

Sie posiert zweimal und Dennis stellt die Fotos zusammen aus. Zwei Profile, jedes zeigt ihr hübsches Lächeln von der Seite. In dem Einen sieht sie reizend aus, die makellose Gesichtsseite unschuldig und unbeschmutzt. Das andere Bild ist entsetzlich, mit violetten Adern, die sich wie Schlingpflanzen durch graue Haut winden und den äußeren Augenwinkel einzusinken und das Auge in flüssiges Schwarz verwandeln.

* * *

Morag McDougall und Anthony Goldstein werden zusammen fotografiert. Er sitzt auf einem Stuhl und sie steht hinter ihm. Ihre wilden kastanienbraunen Locken bilden eine Art Heiligenschein. Sie grinst und legt die Hände über seine Augen, während ihre eigenen leuchtend blauen Augen blitzen. Anthonys Hände bedecken ihre Ohren, seine sind rosa zwischen den schwarzen Locken seines Haares.

_Verschließe Augen und Ohren vor dem Bösen._

Sie ist blind und er ist taub. Die rosa Ohren hören nichts und ihre elektrischen blauen Augen starren ins Leere. Sie tragen goldene Eheringe an der linken Hand und scheinen in ihrer eigenen Welt zu leben, wo eine solche Beziehung funktioniert.

* * *

George Weasley ist der Nächste. Als Dennis das Bild ausstellt, hat ein ignoranter Kritiker etwas an der Einteilung des Bildes auszusetzen. „Zu sehr auf eine Seite verlagert … ein leerer Raum auf der linken Seite. Schreckliches Bild … etwas Wesentliches fehlt," ist seine Schlussfolgerung.

Dennis ist nicht imstande zu erklären, dass es genau darum geht. Das sind die Narben des Krieges; die unausgefüllte weiße Leere des Hintergrundes auf der linken Seite des Bildes _ist_ die Narbe, eher als das fehlende Ohr, das kaum auffällt.

Natürlich fehlt etwas Wesentliches. Genau darum _geht_ es.

* * *

Charlie Weasley blättert durch Dennis halbfertige Sammlung, während der Fotograf die Einstellungen von Licht und Kamera verändert. Er pfeift und will mehr über Lavenders Foto wissen.

Dennis macht heimlich ein Bild, während Charlie sich gegen die Wand lehnt, das Objektiv auf den muskelbepackten, verbrannten, sommersprossigen, tätowierten Arm vor den roten Ziegelsteinen der Wand gerichtet.

Er fragt nach Lavenders Namen, um ihr eine Eule zu schicken. Dennis gibt ihm bereitwillig Auskunft. Er glaubt nicht wirklich, dass selbst dieser wilde, selbstbewusste Weasley mutig genug ist, eine Wildfremde um ein Date zu bitten.

* * *

Ein Jahr später macht Dennis ihre Hochzeitsfotos. Natürlich die ganzen albernen, traditionellen Bilder mit Kleidern und Brautjungfern und sonstigem, aber davor besuchen sie ihn, um ein paar andere Bilder machen zu lassen.

Charlie hat seine Braut offensichtlich auf den Gedanken gebracht. Lavender lehnt sich gegen Charlies Brust und die verunstaltete Haut ihres Rückens leuchtet silbern und golden.

Hunderte Namen, zu denen noch mehr dazu kommen werden, glitzern in schimmernder Tinte wie schmale, elegante Edelmetallketten und erstrecken sich über das harte Narbengewebe. Lavender hat ihren zerstörten Rücken in ein Denkmal verwandelt, hat sich selbst zu einer lebenden Erinnerung gemacht. Es ist beinahe arrogant, aber es ist außerordentlich schön.

Im Bild ist es nicht zu erkennen, aber Charlie legt eine raue, schwielige Hand auf Lavenders Rücken genau unter ein Kettenglied, das silbern glänzt. Er weiß genau, wo er _Fred Weasley _findet.

* * *

In Wahrheit ist Harrys Bild am uninteressantesten von allen. Es würde natürlich den höchsten Preis erzielen, wenn Dennis jemals auf den Gedanken käme, die Sammlung zu verkaufen (nicht das er das je tun würde), aber es absolut vorhersehbar: der Rahmen ausgefüllt von der Narbe und den leuchtenden Grün seiner Augen.

Er macht ein zweites Bild von der runden Brandwunde auf seiner Brust, das ihm sehr viel besser gefällt. Auf Harrys Bitte nennt er es „Anonym".

* * *

Andromeda Tonks und ihr Teddy. Es ist ein weiteres „unoffizielles" Bild, gemacht in einer Pause, als sie versucht das schreiende, wütende Kleinkind zu beruhigen.

Er kann nicht ganz verstehen, wie jemand gleichzeitig verloren und zufrieden aussehen kann, aber die immer noch schöne Andromeda schafft es perfekt. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigt Verzweiflung, Trauer, Entschlossenheit, Liebe und Hoffnung zur selben Zeit, während sie sanft ihren Enkel tröstet. Sie flüstert ihm leise ins Ohr, als er an ihrer Schulter weint und mit den Händen in ihr langes braunes Haar greift.

Sie sieht klein aus im Rahmen. Andromeda sieht einsam aus.

* * *

Neville weigert sich höflich, aber bestimmt, sich fotografieren zu lassen. Er schickt stattdessen ein Bild seiner Eltern, jung und glücklich, die ihr Kind in den Armen halten.

_Wenn du nach Narben suchst..._schreibt er auf die Rückseite.

* * *

Die Montgomery Schwestern halten ein Bild ihres jüngsten Bruders hoch, ein Fünfjähriger, der niemals älter werden wird. Greyback hat ihnen tiefere Narben zugefügt als all denen, die die Spuren seiner Krallen tragen.

* * *

Hannah Abbott hat keine sichtbaren Narben vorzuweisen, und sie ist verwirrt als die Dennis Bitte Folge leistet.

Sie trägt die Perlenkette ihrer verstorbenen Mutter. Es ist ein sehr hübsches Bild, mit der unteren Hälfte von Hannahs lächelndem Gesicht und dem milchigen Schimmer der Perlen an ihren Hals.

* * *

Das Bild von Molly und Arthur Weasley is ein weiterer Zufall. Während des jährlichen DA/Orden Treffens im Fuchsbau sieht er die Beiden in der Küche. Sie sind allein und betrachten die verzauberte Uhr zärtlich, traurig.

Molly hält einen der metallenen Zeiger umklammert.

Die Uhr steht unübersehbar in der Mitte des Bildes, mit Arthur auf der einen Seite und Molly auf der Anderen.

Dennis machte das Bild genau in dem Moment, als Arthur Mollys Hand ergreift (und Freds Zeiger auch).

Er zieht sich rasch zurück und ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie seine Anwesenheit überhaupt bemerkt haben.

Der Titel „Hand in Hand" liegt nahe, aber vermutlich bemerken nur Wenige nicht nur das Paar, sondern den schmalen eisernen Zeiger in Mollys Hand, der von der Uhr gefallen ist und trotzdem sorgfältig aufbewahrt wird.

* * *

Parvati und Padma sind nicht mehr identisch. Jede hat ihre eigenen Narben; die Brandwunde auf Parvatis Wange, Padmas Kinn und Unterlippe, die von einem Fluch verzerrt und verkrüppelt wurden.

Sie stehen Auge in Auge, immer noch Spiegelbilder.

* * *

Das Meisterwerk der Sammlung ist das letzte Bild, das Dennis macht, Jahre nachdem die Sammlung ausgestellt wurde. Die Leute sind empört, als es hinzugefügt wird. _Wie können Sie es wagen, er gehört nicht zu den Helden!_

Draco Malfoy sitzt in der Mitte, blasse Haut und weißes Haar vor dem schwarzen Hintergrund, den Kopf über seinen linken Unterarm gebeugt. Nur eine Narbe ist zu sehen … schwach, kaum sichtbar, weißes Narbengewebe statt gewundenem Schwarz.

Dennis hält es für Astorias Idee; ein paar Wochen zuvor hatte sie die Gallerie besucht und ihm dann ein Bild angeboten. Damals war sie sehr schwanger, und als sie zum Studio kommen, hält sie ein Neugeborenes in den Armen und Draco trägt eine Wickeltasche.

Draco wehrt sich ein wenig, als er sich setzen soll. Astoria bleibt standhaft.

„Für deinen Sohn, Draco." Ihre Blicke treffen sich und sie verständigen sich wortlos. Dennis wünscht sich wirklich, seine Kamera befände sich im Augenblick nicht auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, denn das hier ist das Bild, das er sucht. Malfoy, der auf den Stuhl zusammengesunken ist, schaut flehentlich und voller Bedauern zu Frau und Kind auf. _Gib nicht auf._

Er bemüht sich um Arroganz, aber er hat Schatten unter den Augen und er sieht lediglich erschöpft aus. Irgendwo lauert ein Schatten von Scham.

Als er fertig ist (es ist ein schnelles Bild und er weiß, es ist das Eine) steht Draco auf und sammelt seine Sachen auf und geht ohne ein Wort, seine Geduld aufgebraucht.

Astoria bedankt sich, während Draco in der Eingangshalle wartet und dann geht auch sie. Ihr Sohn sabbert auf ihre teuren Roben, während er mit offenem Mund an ihrer Brust schläft. Sie hat ein gütiges Lächeln.

* * *

Die Leute verlangen eine weitere Sammlung, aber die Inspiration ist verflogen. Es ist beinahe so, als wäre es alles Colins Werk gewesen, als hätte er ihm die Kamera hinterlassen.

Er packt die Kamera weg, nachdem die Malfoys gegangen sind und das ist das Ende der ganzen Sache.


End file.
